


Stirrings of Trouble

by DraconisWinters



Series: Within the Shadows [15]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, LinkedUniverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: Eternal reentered their camp, a large scowl on his face as the bracelet he had taken from Acidic clutched tightly in his grasp. He was no longer angry though. On the contrary, Eternal was livid.





	Stirrings of Trouble

Eternal reentered their camp, a large scowl on his face as the bracelet he had taken from Acidic clutched tightly in his grasp. He was no longer angry though. On the contrary, Eternal was livid. Acidic thought he was so smart…well, now he is stuck at Eternal’s mercy. However, there was something he had to take care of first.  
“Conqueror,” Eternal asked, “Where did you say they had moved?”  
Conqueror shrugged, vainly adjusting his scarf, “Something about a Ranch.”  
Ranch…Eternal laughed, well they certainly didn’t try to hide now did they?  
“I will be back later,” Eternal called to the others, tossing the broken piece of junk down on his things. “Don’t kill each other while I’m gone.”  
Tempest stepped up to him, “I’m going too.”  
“You better listen to my orders,” Eternal warned.  
Tempest laughed, “I’ll do whatever I please old man.”  
“Doing whatever you please will most likely end with you being ran through with a light arrow, but if that’s on your agenda, be my guest.” Eternal warned.   
Tempest humphed, but didn’t respond as he followed behind Eternal. “Now, I am going to go have a conversation with Time, I want you to go find the traitor, but do not reveal your presence until I’m there, got it?”  
Tempest shrugged, “Whatever.”  
Eternal rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. They approached a small pond and Eternal quickly warped the water to take them in between the worlds. Once in the light world, they both faded into the shadows and separated. The morning was early enough for there to not be too much activity, Time should be easy to find.   
Eternal was proven correct, when he found the man tightening his arm guard around his left forearm, but leaving the right empty. Eternal peeled out of the shadows behind him and chuckled darkly, “I can’t believe you still do that. Too embarrassed fairy boy?” Time tensed and turned around locking gazes with his dark.  
Eyes to…well eye. “Still can’t believe how you ended up losing that eye,” Eternal mocked, “it was truly pathetic if you ask me.”  
The color in Time’s face bleeds away and his eye widened in shock. He looked llike he was going to be sick. “You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Time insisted, jaw trembling.   
Eternal smiled cruelly and stalked over to the man, “But, see, that’s the thing Time, I know everything about you. Everything.”  
Time’s breathing sped up and Eternal’s smiled deepened, “Every dark secret, every failure, every scar-,” Eternal’s hand brushed against Time’s left forearm and the man yanked his arm away. Eternal smirked at the fear in his eyes, “I hope you still have that ocarina, when I’m through you’re going to want to go back in time.” Time’s legs wobbled and he had to take a step back away from Eternal.  
The Dark laughed and patted Time on the shoulder, “Don’t worry, I’m not here for you. Just thought I’d stop in and say hello.” Time didn’t react as Eternal faded away. Weak.  
Searching through the small ranch house, Eternal quickly found Tempest watching Shadow who was lying on a sofa, alone, sleeping peacefully.  
“Look at him,” Tempest growled, “makes me sick.”  
Eternal glanced down to the smaller dark as he continued, “We should just kill him now, there’s no one-,”  
The clanging of pots interrupted Tempest’s words.  
“You were saying, oh wise one?” Eternal mocked and Tempest growled.  
“Still,” Tempest said, “We should at least grab him now. It’d be nice to have a punching bag back at camp.”  
Shadow shifted, causing the two Darks to stop talking. He would be able to hear them if he woke up. The traitor opened his eyes and sat up slowly, the shifting of the couch was the only noise he made.   
“Shadow honey, you up?” A feminine voice could be heard from the kitchen and Eternal’s heart skipped a beat. Oh no. She was here. “One tap for yes honey!”  
Shadow knocked on the table beside the bedside once and she walked into the room.   
Eternal physically gulped. He had forgotten about her, had forced himself to forget about her. She brought complications into his life, she brought emotions and a burning jealousy as she would never be his.  
Unable to stop himself, Eternal stumbled out of the shadows, Tempest following from behind him. Malon looked up in shock and Shadow’s eyes widened in fear. She quickly walked around the sofa to put herself in between the Darks and Shadow, looking up at Eternal unafraid.  
“I’ll get rid of her,” Tempest laughed, from behind Eternal, pulling out his sword.  
“No!” Eternal protested quickly, too quickly.  
If Malon was surprised her expression didn’t reveal it, “Leave. Now.”  
Eternal’s heart pounded and he didn’t move. Malon opened her mouth to say something, but Eternal grabbed Tempest and fled into through the water on the ground.  
Once they were back in the dark world Tempest yelled, “What the hell was that?”  
“Listen here brat,” Eternal said turning around and picking Tempest up by his throat, “If you tell anyone what just happened there is nothing that will stop me from finding your mirror and shattering it. Got it?”   
Tempest squirmed in his grasp and tried to free himself, to no avail. He nodded and Eternal dropped him. Tempest landed in the puddle and rubbed his neck in pain. Eternal didn’t spare a second glance as he turned and walked away. How could she do this to him? How could he be so weak as to let her interfere with his plans? What was this feeling? Eternal shook his head. That wasn’t important.  
Right now he had to get the traitor away from her, from all of them…  
He had an idea.  
…  
Legend was staring into the large mirror on top of a dresser, brushing his fingers along the markings on his face. He was so stupid. Why did he do? He let out a bitter laugh at the redundant question. If he had a rupee for every time he had asked that, he’d retire a rich man.  
The shadows behind him shifted, catching Legend’s eye. Probably Acidic, coming to start another fight. Legend nonchalantly moved his hand towards his sword. Whoever it was, wasn’t making their presence known.  
“Don’t bother drawing your weapon. I’m not here to fight, just to talk.”  
Legend turned around, a man was sitting on the edge of his bed with his legs crossed. The setting sun through the window cast eerie shadow’s onto his face making his smirk creepier and his red eyes glow. “You’re Callous right?” Legend asked, inwardly shuddering at the corrupt version of Hyrule, one of the nicest people Legend’s ever met.  
“Oh,” Callous smiled, “So you’ve heard of me?”  
Legend scowled, resting his hand on his sword, “Yeah, Shadow’s told me about you.”  
“I’m sure he didn’t do much ‘telling’ but okay,” Callous laughed.  
Legend growled and Callous waved him off, “Relax, I’m kidding, like a said, not here to fight. Just to give you this.”   
Callous dropped a bag on the ground, it hit with a clang and the Dark shrugged, “Hope nothing broke. Nice seeing you Legend. Love what you’ve done with your face.”  
Enraged Legend unsheathed his sword, but Callous was already gone.  
Legend kneeled down warily next to the bag and opened it. Opening it, Legend stared at what was inside. His stomach dropped.


End file.
